The Creepypasta Movie
NOTE: '''Before you say anything, yes I know this is very weird, but I kinda imagined it happening... so... yeah. ''The Creepypasta Movie'' is an American 3D computer-animated fantasy horror-comedy drama film directed by . It is released on October 30, 2015 with mixed to positive reviews with praises for writing, story and humor, but was panned for quirkiness (the use for the Creepypasta characters were mixed), and it was a box office success. It is produced by Village Roadshow Pictures, Vertigo Entertainment and Warner Animation Group, and is distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. A sequel, titled The Creepypasta Movie 2: Creepy vs. Cute, is set to be released on July 19, 2019. Synopsis An ordinary creepypasta dog, whose job is to scare people, discover that a new threat is rising to both their world and the real world. So, with the help of his friends, he must save them. Plot Smile Dog is an oridinary Creepypasta dog who lives in a New York-based city of Creeptopia. After nearly getting fired, TBD. Cast *Chris Pratt as Smile Dog, a smiling dog from Smile Dog.JPEG who wants to save the world and the main protagonist. Pratt also voices Tails.EXE, a Creepypasta fox who is based off Tails. *Kelly Clarkson as Black Eyed Ruby, a rabbit from the Max and Ruby creepypasta and the deutagonist. *Rodger Bumpass as Red Eyed Squidward "Red Mist", a SpongeBob creepypasta. *Will Arnett as Sonic.EXE, a Sonic creepypasta. *Skeet Ulrich as Slenderman, a white, faceless man with tentacles. *Jim Parsons as Jeff, a Creepypasta figure. *Elizabeth Olsen as Zero, a girl who is TBD. *Will Ferrell as Doctor Ded, TBD and the main antagonist. Becomes good in the end as Doctor Light. *Will Smith as Nightmare Cop, a cop who works for Doctor Ded and the secondary antagonist. *(reserved for GreenGrass) as SuperMario666, a Super Mario creepypasta who works for Doctor Ded. *Nick Offerman as Laughing Jack, TBD. *Jonah Hill as Lost Silver Pikachu, a Pikachu creepypasta. *Jason Griffith as Lost Collin, TBD. *Phil LaMarr as Knuckles.EXE, a Creepypasta echidna. *TBD as Nathaniel, TBD. (the other real world people are voiced by TBD, TBD, TBD, TBD and TBD) Production On May 21, 2012, Warner Bros. was dared to create a kid-friendly film focusing on Creepypasta. Reception Critical response This film received mixed-to-positive reviews from critics, audiences, and fans of Creepypasta stories. It had a 71% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 54 on Metacritic (indicating "mixed or average reviews"), and a 7.3/10 on IMDB. On Cinemascore, it has an average audience grade of "A". Sequel '''Main article: The Creepypasta Movie 2: Creepy vs. Cute Village Roadshow Pictures will not be involved in the sequel. Stevenson announced that he will not return to direct the sequel, with directing the sequel instead. In addition, Naylor confirmed that it will also be a musical. Quotes * Nightmare Cop: Ah, Yeah... It's torture time. (he hops in his motorcycle as he chases Smile Dog and his friends) *'Smile Dog: '''What?! *'Nightmare Cop:' I said, it's torture time. (then, Sonic.EXE revs up his motorcycle, making a road chase scene) Trivia *The plot has some inspiration from ''The Lego Movie, Wreck-It Ralph and TBD. *This is the only The Creepypasta Movie film to feature real world. *This is also the only The Creepypasta Movie film with Village Roadshow's involvment. *Similar to The LEGO Movie, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller will be involved. *The film shares the same animation as The Lego Movie with Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse having the similar animation. *This is Warner Animation Group's second film. *The setting for The Creepypasta Movie is Creeptopia. Category:PG Category:Creepypasta Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas